


An Embrace

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Carrock, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Short Story, if the hug on Carrock ended up as a kiss, the HUG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hug on Carrock after the battle with the Orcs turns into something a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Embrace

An odd tingle sparked along his body, and Thorin opened his eyes, to see Gandalf hovering over him and reassuring him Bilbo was near and he was alright.  
That’s when the dwarven king remembered; the Halfling leaping from the flames onto the Orc meant to excute him; and Bilbo driving his Elven blade into its ugly chest, again and again; before standing before his body; protecting him. Then all went dark and now they seemed to be on a high cliff, with large Eagles soaring off into the horizon.  
Struggling, Thorin heaved himself upwards, feeling the supportive hands of some of the Company, helping him stand. Bilbo looked at Thorin, and he noticed how the hobbit smiled; but there wa soot smudging on his cheek; hairy feet and legs covered in grime, cuts on his arms and palms. Seeing the burglar like this made him furious, to think he was almost hurt, Thorin had once told Gandalf he would not be responsible for his fate, yet now Thorin felt like he wanted to be. He wanted Bilbo to return home to safety, to never have to battle again and leap into harms way again. These thoughts scared Thorin and he burst out suddenly, “You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?” Then he thought to himself Although I find myself extremely fond of the Hobbit; I cannot control him, and I owe him my life; so for that… “I’ve never been so wrong in all my life.”  
Then Thorin took one mighty stride and embraced Bilbo. The hobbit was soft around the middle, and although he was dusted with dirt, his honey curls still smelled of herbs and sunlight. He felt Bilbo’s body stiffen immediately, but then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Thorin’s middle; resting his neck in the crook of the dwarfs shoulder. They hugged for longer than what felt proper, so with reluctance; Thorin pulled away, still holding Bilbos shoulders, looking into those impossible blue-green eyes. He also found that Bilbo’s arms were still looped around his waist. The Company’s hollers faded into the back of his mind; and something unimaginable happened.  
The two stepped closer to one another, seeming to let the perils of the quest fade into the recesses of their minds, and only focusing on each other. The dwarf king looked to Bilbo’s lips, and back to the hobbits eyes; asking for permission, and casting aside all formalities. The halflings eyes glittered as he stepped closer and stood on his tip toes. Unable to stand the tension any longer, Thorin dipped slightly to meet Bilbo’s lips with his.  
It started as a soft, chaste kiss; but melted into something sweeter, more open-mouthed and so warm. Thorins lips had an element of dryness to them; yet Bilbo’s were soft, and plush only chapped at the edges.  
Although time seemed to slow for them; when they broke apart, only a few seconds had passed during their embrace. Both Thorin and Bilbo were flushed red, as they backed away from each other. " Since when did you feel that way Master Thorin?" Bilbo said coyly, and Thorin replied smiling softly, "After the Goblin Tunnels, I was sure the way I felt Master Burglar". First they heard Gandalf chuckling, then the rest of the Company began cheering once more, and a few 'About time!’s were heard. The wizard stepped forward, to the edge of the High Cliff and stated “Erebor”, gazing at the lone peak on the horizon. Thorin joined him and said “Our home”. Finally Bilbo came to stand beside Thorin, staring in wonder at the Mountain on the skyline. Bilbo reached to grasp Thorin’s hand, and squeezing it he announced “I do believe the worst is behind us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy wow! Thank you everyone for 200 hits in the first day!! <3
> 
> >> my tumblr >>  
> mooglebilbo.tumblr.com


End file.
